carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carpocalypse Now!
Carpocalypse Now! is the tenth and final mission in Carmageddon II, located on the Local Nuclear Silo. The player must race through the silo and activate a nuke that will finish the world! But the path is blocked by several barriers that can only be opened by destroying their power supplies on several rooms. The player can cheat his/her way (using fly mode) to the nuke room and activate it, but the mission will only finish once all targets have been destroyed. This mission is amongst the hardest, and Stainless knew that. As such, the map for this mission has a blue line, similar to the ones that indicate the race track. Though some players might disregard this generosity, seeing as it starts getting confusing after a while, specially when the Southwestern blue room is involved. Walkthrough Drive down the road and enter the doors when they open. Keep going forward, and you'll find that the paths that go forward and to the right are blocked, thus, turn left. The other branch is also blocked, so keep going. After a while, you'll reach the blue room. This room has several openings, so it's easy to get confused. When you reach the room, drop down and turn enter the opening to the East. You'll reach a room with a mine and several tubes. Your painful goal here is to detonate everything. Smack against the tubes to blow them up (12/15). When you can't see any more targets on the map in this room, leave it the way you entered. When you reach the blue room, go to the left (South) opening. When the path splits, turn right. The track will split up again shortly, so turn right. This curve is easy to miss, so keep an eye on the map. This will make you go to the blue room again. You need to gain some distance so you can jump over to an opening on the other side: the opening where you dropped from a while back. Make sure you leave the ramp at ~150mph so you can make the jump. Go all this way back again, as if you were going to the beginning of the mission. You could have missed it, but when you blew up the tubes, a message appeared saying that "a barrier has been destroyed". This barrier is the one that blocked the right path at the beginning of the race. Check the map to see where the track splits. Keep going through this path, watch out for the door that slowly opens, and after a while, you'll find the Northeastern lava room. You need to jump over it, so jump through the ramp at ~150mph to land on the other opening. The next corridor will lead you to the purple room, where two targets are, on top of a platform. To access it, you need to jump out of the tunnel at ~110mph (14/15). Destroy both of them with a hard blow and leave the room through the other tunnel (South). Now, the access to the missile room is open. When you get out of the purple tunnel, make a sharp turn right and enter a pink one that goes Northwest. Go forward all the way, and watch out for both doors. When you leave the pink tunnel, turn left and pass through the map room. Keep going and you'll soon find the missile room (big room on the West). Turn right, because some barriers are stopping you from taking the left path, circle the path, turn left to the missile's main platform and smack the big, red "THE END" button to finish the game (15/15). Hint: Each time you smack a tube, it'll blow up, and its explosion normally detonates the tubes to the left and right of it. Unfortunately, this doesn't work like a chain reaction, which means that even if it blows up the ones to its sides, those won't blow up the ones to their sides. But luckily, this means that, with proper planning, you only need to smash some of them. Destroy one that's close to two others, and when those are finished blowing up, destroy another from either the left or right of it. But don't destroy the one immediately after: destroy the one after it so that its explosion blows up the one that was immediately after. Destroying these things also causes a lot of damage to the car, and sometimes, the game might glitch you an explosion when you're far from any tube. Don't be afraid to spend some credits for the final mission. See also *Carpocalypse mission in Carmageddon (Game Boy Color) *Missions *Levels *Levels in Carmageddon II External links *Walkthrough on YouTube (easy difficulty) *Walkthrough on YouTube (hard difficulty) Category:Missions